


An Unexpected Ending

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e23 Twilight, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Kate's final thoughts. Oneshot.
Kudos: 9





	An Unexpected Ending

Once the gunfire has stopped, I lie there, wondering what has happened.

Did Gibbs and Tony take out the terrorist?

Or are they dead?

I then shake my head, banishing that single negative thought.

No.

There's no way Gibbs and Tony went down.

Not yet.

Not when the stakes are too high in this fight.

If we succeed, we not only manage to stop a drone from striking a group of Navy ships returning to Norfolk but we might have a small chance of getting to Ari, considering that we've pretty much just eliminated all the other members of his terrorist cell.

If we lose, then everyone dies.

So I guess failure is not an option.

Not today.

Suddenly, I pause as I see two figures standing over me.

It's Gibbs and Tony.

I just know it is.

But before I can say anything, they're turning me so that I lie on my back and then they unzip the jacket, no doubt checking to see if I've been impacted by that single bullet that terrorist fired at me but it looks like my bulletproof vest or kevlar vest managed to stop it even though I'm in a lot of pain right now.

However, I think that the pain is a small price to pay.

Without the bulletproof vest, I would be dead.

No ifs or buts.

I really would.

Now, though, I can take a deep breath and be relieved that we've been successful in our mission.

The paperwork is gonna suck, though.

"You OK"?, Tony wonders.

I wince as a jolt of pain sweeps through my body.

"I just got shot at point-blank range, DiNozzo", I retort, pissed, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think?".

"You're not going to Pilates class tomorrow?", he wonders.

Ignoring the pain, I get to my feet, silently grateful that both Gibbs and Tony are helping me to stand up.

"Protection detail's over", Gibbs announces.

I manage a smile at his words.

After this has all been sorted out and the paperwork done, hopefully I'll be able to spend a few days off, recovering.

Maybe if I get some time off, I'll be able to soak in a good bath.

Or catch up on some much-needed, long overdue sleep.

If not, I'll take what I can get.

"You did good", Tony agrees.

What the Hell is this?

Gibbs and Tony praising me?

Has the sky fallen?

But I'll take it.

"For once, DiNozzo's right", Gibbs adds.

Despite the pain and exhaustion that's beginning to set in now that my adrenaline rush is gone, I manage a laugh.

"Wow", I say, relieved. "I thought I'd die before I ever heard a comp...".

And I find myself slipping away, my consciousness fading.

However, I just have time to muster up one final thought.

_Ari, you bastard._

And then seconds later, everything goes dark.

_Forever._

**Fin**


End file.
